


Sleeping on a Dream - Kinktober Day Fourteen - Sleepy/Somnophilia - (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [14]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gentle Sex, Holding Each Other, Holding Hands, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Made For Each Other, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Slow Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Sleeping in the bow of their boat togetherCrowley wakes.  Slowly touching Aziraphaletogether silence is golden when love isbeing made while half asleep.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Sleeping on a Dream - Kinktober Day Fourteen - Sleepy/Somnophilia - (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, can't think of any
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Sorry it isn't as long as I usually like, but  
> things happened, and here it is though!

**Kinktober Day Fourteen - Sleep/Somnophilia - (QUEFISH)**

_Sleeping on a Dream_

**[A Song to go along with the chapter - Click to Play](https://youtu.be/GzLhp3gV4gY) **

A cool breeze was dancing along the top of the water's surface. Finding its way to the cove where Aziraphale and Crowley lay asleep on the bow of a boat under the stars that had become so much more. It wasn't the breeze that woke Aziraphale up; it was the warm arms around him, gentle kisses that were littering his neck, and a somewhat aroused demon that laid behind him.

Aziraphale didn't move, keeping his eyes closed, enjoying all those touches, feelings. Relishing the feeling of Crowley pressing himself between his ass cheeks, not an unpleasant feeling, but a lovely one. Feeling hands slide over his side and coming to rest territorially on his hip, fingers pressing in. Aziraphale had moved just a bit closer, pulling on Crowley's hand, kissing his palm, and then sliding it down the front of himself.

Pressing further down, the two wrapped their hand around Aziraphale's cock. Still, nothing was said; it stayed silent; it was golden as Aziraphale grew hard in their hands. Behind him, feeling Crowley's arousal matching his own, feeling the slide if his cock between his ass cheeks. There was just enough of a stride along Aziraphale's shaft that had him turning around in Crowley's arms. Crowley held him and stroked him until he trembled in his arms, then his touch moved down further, finding the sensitive rim of him and traced around it.

Kisses that weren't just kisses anymore and became a real thing between them, feeling their cocks rub together ever slowly, purposefully, the friction maddening. Their movements slow and languid as sleep was not that far behind them, Aziraphale gently pressed Crowley down to the bow of the boat.

Closing his eyes, letting himself feel the sleep and the silence littered with breathes almost catching on a sound. Aziraphale reached down between them and took hold of Crowley, his erection firm and urgent against their slow lovemaking. He stroked it, up and down, calm and quiet.

Finally, he opened his eyes. Watching Crowley arch up into him, his ribs pressing into Aziraphale's chest as kisses touched, leaving a trail of fiery heat that was lazily burning into them both. Crowley's eyes wide, pools of molten gold in the shadows of his pupils. Listlessly Crowleys hands touched, caressed with a sleep laden enthusiasm, pulling them closer together.

Crowley's fingers touched, creating circles before gently sliding into Aziraphale, a gasp catching on a name that was silenced just as fast as it had arrived, one, two, then three. Aziraphale bit his lower lip as he straddled Crowley feeling him slide inside him.

Sinking down onto Crowley gradually, feeling every centimeter, looking up silently, he thanked God for creating him. Manicured nails dug into Crowley's chest, finding some form of a place to ground himself too, lest he float away. Rising up and rocking back down, their lovemaking slow, quiet, feelings, touches.

Crowley held onto Aziraphale's hands, touched thighs, ran his fingers over Aziraphales cock, the splattering of platinum chest hairs on his chest. Crowley slid in, pressing up, not missing any touch and every inch he could reach. Regarding his own hands on the soft pale skin of an angel with worship and adoration in his eyes.

Kissing Crowley's lips, along the side of his face to the most sensitive part of his ear. Still, silence ruled here, feeling as though if one was to speak, it would break the moment and destroy the magic that was being fostered and nurtured.

Crowley was the first to fall over the edge and into bliss, followed by his beloved angel, who held onto his shoulders for dear life. Fingers scratching, gripping, Aziraphale bent to brush his lips over Crowleys, breathing in each wave of Crowley's orgasm as his own took him.

Still, the silence was golden in the now; the two held each other, catching breathes in pants they didn't need, wrapped in the arms of the other until  
the slow hum of sleep carried them back into the sleep, perhaps into the nether where they slept together in the company of the other.

Comfort.

Safety.

Love.


End file.
